


Smile Time

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Alphonse's smile gets Edward into trouble.<br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa owns all; I just play paper dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Time

There’re always the two of them running around Risembool, those tow-headed Elric boys. Everyone knows them: Edward, the troublemaker, Alphonse, the one who smoothes everything over. 

Edward can’t figure out how Alphonse does it. “You just smile and people let you get away with anything!”

Alphonse shrugs and, yes, grins. “It’s just the way people are, Ed. If you smiled more, if you were nice, people would be nice to you, too.”

“I’m nice!”

“Right.” 

Days later, his mother finds Edward with a pencil, screwing the pointed end into his cheek. 

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“Al said I should smile more!” Edward blusters. 

“That’s not smiling, sweetheart, that’s drawing on your face.”

“No it’s not, I’m making a dimple!”

He never understood why she laughed so hard. 


End file.
